marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules (film)
Hercules is a British-Australian-American action fantasy superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character & Greek mythological hero of the same name. Plot Summary One night, while looking up in the stars in the valley near his home in Tuscan, Arizona, teen genius Amadeus Cho witnesses what looks like a meteor fall to the ground from where the constellation Hercules used to be. When he arrives at the crash site, the entity he finds happens to be the demigod hero himself. Unfortunately, Hercules has had his memory stripped, & thus he has no memory of his past or knowledge of his godhood. While Amadeus helps Hercules find out who he is, the two find themselves entangled in a plot to unleash the Titans & bring the world into utter chaos. Cast *Reyn Robinson as Hercules : The son of Zeus & a mortal woman, he is stripped of his memory & banished down to Earth in the present day. While on Earth, he goes under the alias Harry Cleese. He seems to share some of the same behavioral characteristics as his father, mainly his attraction towards women, though he tried to leave that behind out of love towards his faithful wife Hebe. *Philip Zhaohttp://fandom.wikia.com/articles/ready-player-one-star-philip-zhao-loves-mcu as Amadeus Cho : A teenage genius who lives with his sister Maddy & robotic dog Kirby. As the deuteragonist, Amadeus serves as the partner & personal trainer to Hercules. *TBA as Madame "Maddy" Curie Cho :The older sister & legal guardian of Amadeus who shares the same level of genius as him. She's a little skeptical of Hercules at first, as she tries to convince her little brother that he isn't the real thing. Olympian Pantheon * Mel Gibson as Zeus Panhellenios : The leader of the Olympians & father of Hercules. *Emma Thompson as Hera Argeia : The wife/sister of Zeus & step-mother of Hercules. She is the one behind Hercules's banishment to Earth as part of her plot to unleash the Titans, overthrow her unfaithful husband, & claim the throne of Olympus. *TBA as Poseidon Aegaeus : The eldest brother of Zeus & god of horses, the sea, oceans, storms, & earthquakes. *TBA as Demeter : The goddess of grains, the harvest, & earth *TBA as Hestia : The goddess of the home. *TBA as Phoebus Apollo : The god of light, the Sun, music, poetry, prophecy, & inspiration *Skandar Keynes as Ares : The god of war, the son of Zeus & Hera, & half-brother of Hercules & Athena. Originally sent to Earth by Hera to bully Hercules & Amadeus, Ares later (albeit reluctantly) assisted in the battle against the Titans. *TBA as Artemis : The twin sister of Apollo & goddess of the hunt, the moon, wild animals, the wilderness, virginity, childbirth, & young women. *Jenna Louise-Coleman as Athena Parthenos : The goddess of wisdom, the daughter of Zeus, & half-sister of Hercules; she arrives on Earth to help her brother with regaining his lost memories & save the universe. *TBA as Hephaestus Aetnaeus : The god of fire & metal, weapon maker, & armorer of Olympus. * TBA as Hermes Diaktoros : The messenger of the gods; god of speed, travelers, travel, commerce, & thieves. * Kristen Gillespie as Aphrodite Ourania : The goddess of love & beauty. * TBA as Dionysus Acratophorus : The god of wine. *Gary Oldman as Hades : Ruler of the Underworld, the brother of Zeus & Hera, & the uncle of Hercules. Holding the keys of the Titans' prison, Hades sides with Hera in her plot to unleash the Titans & overthrow Zeus. * TBA as Hebe Panhellenios : The wife & half-sister of Hercules, she comes to Earth find him & pardon his flaws. While on Earth, she goes under the identity Phoebe Diaz, the substitute teacher at Amadeus's middle school. Titans * TBA as Cronus : The father of Zeus & his siblings, which include Hera & Hades, & leader of the Titans. *TBA as Typhon : Half-brother of Cronus & member of the Titans. Also, Tom Hiddleston reprises his role as Loki Laufeyson, in which he makes a cameo appearance in the post-credit scene. Notes Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Multiverse Category:Earth-199999